Their moment
by dannyboy
Summary: Dawn and Andrew share a moment, and find out somethings in the process. Set after 7x14
1. Default Chapter

Their Moment  
  
Dawn's hands gently touched his soft hair. She smiled as she gently ran her fingers through it. She ran her hands behind his head, intertwined her fingers in the back, holding on like a hug with the hands, and pulled him into a kiss. A passionate, heat filled movie kiss. She had never kissed someone like she kissed him now. She noticed that the kiss was equally as hot on the other side, he seemed overly ready to continue. Dawn softly pulled her hands down from the back of his head, and wrapped her arms around his neck. As the kiss concluded, she leaned back holding on to his neck and quietly commented, "That wasn't bad, you know, for someone that doesn't like girls," she had said the last part looking for the answer she needed.  
  
"That was good, wasn't it? Wait! Did you say that I didn't like girls? Where in the name of Captain Kirk did you get that idea," Andrew spouted back almost angrily as the passion from the kiss faded only slightly in his eyes.  
  
"Everyone said you were gay," Dawn whispered almost ashamedly as she looked down at her feet.  
  
"If you thought I was gay why did you kiss me?" Andrew looked at Dawn with a look she couldn't decipher, was he mad, sad, or what?  
  
"I kissed you because I feel something when I'm around you and I can't control it. I thought you were gay at first, but then we started vibing you know. All those nights you would sneak off with me into my room to just talk, it seemed like girl talk at first, but then you changed when you weren't around everyone. So I'm totally confused, and I think your upset, please don't be mad." Dawn was blurting out everything she could think of at this point.  
  
"Dawn," Andrew quietly whispered as he tucked her cheek in his palm, raising her eyes to his own, and softly he leans in and kisses her passionately again. He then softly uses his hand on her cheek to pull her just far enough away he could look her in the eyes and continues softly, but in a much more masculine voice than he usually uses, "I'm not gay. Some guys just put that vibe off by being who they are I guess, but I'm not gay. But, to be honest, you're the only female 'friend' I've had, and you're the first I've kissed."  
  
"Are you serious? That was some first kiss then." Dawn was looking in his eyes and saw something there and softly leaned in to kiss him again. Just as their lips met and smiles crossed both of their faces they heard a voice break in and Andrew's body shook in fear when he heard it.  
  
Spike had somehow stood at Dawn's door for part of the conversation unnoticed. When he saw them kiss his eyes grew wide and the growl was evident in his voice, "Oh, you're gonna wish you were gay An..uh..uh..Tucker's little brother." 


	2. Confrontation

Chapter 2: The Confrontation  
  
Spike stepped out of the doorway and towards the two scared individuals inside. His face was angered, but not contorted into the vamp face. He was at Andrew's side getting ready to grab him by the shoulders when Dawn broke in, "Spike, no! Don't touch him!" Spike stopped and looked his Niblet up and down, then looked at Andrew very angrily. "Spike! I kissed him, he didn't come on to me, and his name is Andrew."  
  
"Andrew, you ever touch here again and I'll make you wish I would kill you." Spike growled at Andrew angrily, his face now contorting. "Do you get me?"  
  
"Spike! Andrew doesn't have to stay away from me! I am old enough to make decisions on my own and don't need you to protect me from everything." Dawn was now shouting and in Spike's face. Andrew sheepishly stood back watching the scene in front of him.  
  
"Listen Bit, this guy is not worth you. Why would you even look at him," Spike asked as his face turned back to normal, and he finished almost sounding hurt.  
  
"Just because no one else will give him a chance, doesn't mean I shouldn't." Dawn was not giving into Spike no matter his tone, soft or angry. "Yeah, he's a little odd, and previously evil, but who hasn't been around here?" She concluded her argument with an arched eyebrow hoping that would push Spike off of her case.  
  
Andrew stepped forward slowly, not wanting to excite anybody into violence. He approached Spike, cowering in front of him still but speaking a little more bravely than his body actions were showing, "I would never hurt her. She is special to me, and at a time like this, everyone can use a little attention. You guys aren't giving here any attention, that's for sure."  
  
Spike's eyes grew angry again as he looked Andrew in the eyes, Andrew slowly raised his body straight and met Spike's eyes with angered eyes as well, "Who the bloody hell do you think you are? You think that you can say something like that to me, you think you can tell me how I act toward bit."  
  
"He can when he's right," Dawn said softly, deferring her eyes to the wall.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"It means I get forgotten in all this mess. Which is alright, I know that there are certain things that need to be priorities right now. So don't think you can take something good away from me just because you think you should protect me, God knows I need something in my life right now."  
  
"Dawn, Andrew is not the person you need in your life right now," Spike had calmed, but was still standing eye to eye with an angry Andrew. "Hey fairy, you can step down now."  
  
Andrew's eyes grew even angrier as he stepped even closer to Spike, "Listen, I'm NOT GAY!!! I'll grant you that I do like odd things, but guys are not one of those things!"  
  
"You have spunk kid, for a little boy that I could squash in about two seconds." Spike said as he literally put his nose against Andrews, breathing heavily for effect. Both men clenched their fists and stared, one in anger the other in now hidden fear.  
  
Buffy stepped to the door as the two stood face to face and slightly laughed as she said, "Testosterone much? Come on you two, what's going on?" Buffy walked up and put her hands on their shoulders and pushed them apart, "Spike! What are you so pissed about."  
  
Dawn looked at the two scared, and then looked at Buffy with the realization that Buffy was now going to be the one killing Andrew. She quietly tapped Buffy on the shoulder and softly announced, "Me." 


	3. Uh oh

Chapter 3: Uh oh  
  
Buffy quickly turned to meet her scared sisters eyes, her own eyes slightly confused, "Huh?"  
  
Spike stepped back with a smirk, allowing Buffy's hand to fall, he realized as soon as the truth came out she would go as crazy as he did, "She's talking about what I walked in on. Seems like our little ones here like to play together. I seem to remember something to the effect of lip tag or something like that." Spike stood back and waited for the oncoming onslaught by Buffy.  
  
"What the hell are you talkin.." Buffy paused staring at Spike's smirk and realized what he meant by what he had said, she quickly turned towards Andrew holding him by his shirt, "What did you do to Dawn? Did you put a spell on her? Did you try to force yourelf, did you." Buffy's fists were clenching and her eyes were growing heated when Dawn stopped her.  
  
"He didn't do anything, except be nice to me. I kissed him! He was just being my friend, and I kissed him, so don't blame him." Dawn screamed as she placed her hands on her hips looking at Buffy, pleading with her eyes that she take it out on her not on Andrew.  
  
"What are you thinking Dawn? You know what he did, you know what he is. My God, he's gay for crying out loud!" Dawn's eyes grew angry as Buffy let go of Andrew and turned towards her sister.  
  
Spike jumped in quickly, "He's not gay pet. I caught that much of the lovebirds conversation."  
  
Buffy's eyes turned back towards Andrew and anger came back again, she almost growled, "I let you be around Dawn, and all the other girls because I thought you were gay. You tricked me you son of a bitc."  
  
Andrew cut her off as calmly as he could, "I never once tried anything, I have the utmost respect for every girl in this house, I would never try anything."  
  
"Well, from what I saw Tuck.Andrew, you tried something tonight. You may have been kissed first, but you were kissing back!" Spike shouted matter of factly.  
  
"You know what? Yeah, I did kiss her back! I would've kissed her first, but I didn't want to piss anyone off. Hell, she needs this, she needs me right now."  
  
Buffy's eyes were so wide at this point Spike was worried that she was really going to kill the little boy, so he forcefully held her back, "Pet, I heard this one already too, something about how bit gets lost in the shuffle by us."  
  
"Dawn, what exactly is Spike saying?"  
  
"Spike is telling you what we said, what I feel, what is going on. I know that I don't get to be the center of attention, hell, I don't get to be a fifth wheel anymore, but a slight notice every now and again isn't all that much to ask for! But hey, I know that there's heavy stuff going on, I know you don't have time to be all attention paying and all. I just need someone to be there for me, when I'm not in the group you know. Andrew's been there for me."  
  
Buffy grew calm at this statement and looked at them both, "You two aren't allowed to spend anytime alone together, from now on. I don't trust you," Buffy said as she looked at Andrew who was standing slightly taller than she had ever seen him do before. "And if I here about you to kissing or touching or even looking at each other oddly, I will personally kill you.'  
  
"No." Dawn simply retorted. She looked Buffy down, through her I'm the slayer look, and gave her the I'm not letting you do this look. "I am going to spend time with him, and I'm going to touch him-in non-sexual ways of course, and I'm going to kiss him if he still wants to!" Dawn grew louder as she finished.  
  
"Dawn, you can't have feelings for this boy honestly, I mean he was evil. He killed a man pet. You can't have feelings for someone like that." Spike thought he had made a valid point, but what he had done was flick a switch in Buffy's mind, "He's also older than you. Hey, this isn't feelings Dawn, you just think you need someone."  
  
"Spike, stop." Buffy calmly said as she turned to the blonde vamp, "Can I speak to you in the hall?" Buffy had several things running through her head at the moment, and had realized that Andrew may not be as bad for Dawn as initially thought. When Spike and her had reached the hall she turned to him softly as she closed the door. "Spike, I think we overreacted."  
  
"Overreacted? What the hell you thinking? We just caught little sis sucking face with the formerly evil twit."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Who hasn't?" Buffy said this as she looked into Spike's eyes, "Spike, I can't tell her something I don't believe. Everyone deserves another chance."  
  
"Buffy, are you talking about Bit, or about us?"  
  
"Spike, can you honestly look at yourself with me, then look at Andrew with Dawn as a bad thing? God Spike, we need each other right now more than we need ourselves and here we are telling two people that they can't be together because of one of their pasts? I don't like this, but I can't tell them no."  
  
"What are you saying? Are you saying we should be together?" Spike asked softly and shyly. He didn't want to put words in her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, I think I am."  
  
As she said this, she leaned up and kissed Spike softly, passionately, and slowly. They didn't resort to their wild and kinky past selves, instead they kissed as if it were their first times. The kiss lasted for a good minute, and then they met eyes, both softly saying there I love you's through them. Then Buffy broke the silence, "So what do we do about them?"  
  
"If you think that she's safe with him, let's let it be, but I swear I will kill him if he ever hurts her."  
  
The two had agreed and turned to enter the door, but as soon as they opened the door, they saw their mirror images inside the room. Two young kids, much like their adult counterparts just did were sharing a soft and passionate kiss.  
  
Spike broke them up with a soft clearing of his throat. They quickly separated with scared looks realizing that they had just been caught again. The look in the eyes of Spike and Buffy were very soft this time though. Buffy stepped towards them, "You two can be together," Buffy softly said as she watched their eyes meet and simultaneously start to glow, "but Andrew, I swear if you hurt her, or touch her even slightly wrong, I'll let Spike eat you."  
  
Andrew softly walked over to Dawn, and softly picked up here left hand with his right. He looked into her eyes and smiled softly as he said, "Fair enough. But I will never hurt you," Andrew's voice softened as he changed his focus from Buffy and Spike, to Dawn's eyes.  
  
Dawn softly whispered, "Promise?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." Andrew and her continued to stare as Buffy and Spike slipped back out into the hall. As the two shut the door their was a simultaneous move to kiss by all four people. On one side of the door, the young and on the other the old, both sharing their hearts with the people they needed to make their lives worth living. 


	4. Nightmares

'Dawn watched as Buffy faced off with the last Turok-han, scared for her sister's life. Buffy and the others had fought off an entire army, and here Buffy stood, the last one with the strength to fight, fighting the last one. She watched in horror though as Buffy's strength gave out and the Turok-han snapped Buffy's neck. Dawn screamed and stood from her lying position on the ground, she started to run as hard as she could towards her sister. An arm reached out and grabbed her by the waist and held her tightly against the body from which it came from. She heard his voice, "No Dawn, he'll kill you." It was Andrew. She was sure he had been killed in the battle long ago, when she turned with tears she saw that he looked dead. "Getting yourself killed will not bring her back." She turned back as the Turok-han neared. As the vampire closed in, she saw an incensed Spike jump from the ground and with an axe cut it's head off, dust billowed over Spike. Spike turned towards Buffy and fell to his knees in tears beside her, said something so low that only she could of heard, raised a stake in the air and brought it to his chest. Dust softly floated over Buffy's body. She screamed, it's all she could do.'  
  
"Dawn, sweetheart, wake up!" Andrew shouted as he shook his sleeping angel. "It's just a dream sweeie." He kept repeating as he hugged her head in his lap rocking her.  
  
Dawn's eyes opened and her scream stopped. She looked into Andrew's eyes with a tear soaked eyes and was glad to see him non-beaten and unbloodied. "Thank God your okay," she screamed while lunging her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss.  
  
"Of course I'm okay, hun, it was just a dream." Andrew said as convincingly as he could.  
  
"Oh God, Buffy, where's Buffy? Spike? Oh God oh God." Dawn started shaking as she tried to stand. Her legs flinging off the couch. Before they could reach the floor, Andrew had pulled her back onto the couch into an embrace.  
  
"Calm down, calm down," he whispered in her ear, "everyone's okay. That must've been some dream sweetie."  
  
"Oh God Andrew, it was horrible," Dawn cried as she tucked her head into his chest, crying even harder. "We had the battle won, Buffy just had to kill one last one, but she didn't have the strength. She died, and then after Spike killed the vampire, he staked himself. You held me and wouldn't let me go to Buffy cause the vampire woulda killed me, but we watched them die Andrew."  
  
"Honey, it was just a dream, everything's going to be okay, really. If it was the real battle, would we have been there? At least me?" Andrew asked jokingly trying to calm her.  
  
Dawn softly relaxed into his arms still softly crying. Spike softly entered the room, thinking the two were asleep. When he looked at the scene he realized something had happened. He quickly walked towards the pair and into Andrew's eyes. He could see Andrew pleading with him to help him. Spike crouched in front of Dawn and softly asked, "What's wrong Bit?"  
  
"Bad dream," she whispered.  
  
"What kind?" Spike asked knowing full well if she was reacting like that, what was happening. "Oh, who died sweetie?"  
  
"Buffy," Dawn whimpered, "then you saved us."  
  
"That's horrible," Spike said while his face clearly showed how horrible he really thought it was. His mind was playing the scene over and over and his face got longer and longer.  
  
"Then you staked yourself." She finished as she looked at him for the first time.  
  
"Oh Bit, that was just a dream honey. Just calm down, you know that I wouldn't let Buffy die. Even if she did, I wouldn't stake myself, you of all people should know that. Remember who stayed with you through thick and thin last time. There's nothing to worry about Bit, I love your sister and wouldn't let anyone or anything harm her."  
  
Dawn's eyes dried and she smiled, she looked at Spike as if she could do that girlish scream, "You love her?"  
  
"Yeah Bit, and guess what?"  
  
"What?" Andrew jumped in out of curiosity.  
  
Spike looked at him for a second, then returned his eyes to Dawn and whispered, "She told me that she did too."  
  
Dawn jumped out of Andrew's arms and threw her arms around Spike's neck. "I told you she would. Now I know we'll be okay."  
  
Spike stood as soon as Dawn let go, smiled at the pair and continued through the room. Dawn turned to Andrew and kissed him softly. "We're going to be okay."  
  
"Why is that?" Andrew smirked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Because if he loves her, he won't let anything happen to her. She loves him and is the same way. We can't lose."  
  
Andrew smiled softly and whispered, "You know, when we win, I'll have to take you on a real date. You know, one that doesn't involve this couch, and a movie that we've watched until you sleep through the last hour."  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to go to sleep."  
  
"It's alright, sweetie. I'm just sorry we're stuck here. But since we are going to win, I know exactly where I'm going to take you."  
  
"Really now," Dawn smirked.  
  
"Yep," Andrew purposely stopped to leave Dawn thinking.  
  
"Oh come on you spoil sport, where?" Dawn asked perturbed, "You know I won't be able to do anything until you tell me."  
  
"Good, until we win you'll just have to wait. That way I can keep you safe right here on the couch. Nightmares I can handle," he softly leaned and kissed her once again. "but losing you is not an option. I even save you in your dreams."  
  
"You do don't you," Dawn smirked back at Andrew's solemn and romantic statement. "To bad I have to save you in a fight," she laughed as they lied back down on the couch, restarting the old movie. Seconds later Dawn was asleep and Andrew watched her eyes flicker as she started to dream.  
  
"I'll protect you for forever," he whispered as he held her tighter, and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Out of the room, Spike listened. "No mate, I will, we all will," he whispered softly to himself. 


	5. stargazing

***POST CHOSEN*** I truly believed I was done with this story, but I received some complaints on how I left it. So, without further adu, chapter five.  
  
Dawn stood on the roof of the Hyperion, gazing at the stars that could be seen through the immense light of LA. She was deep in thought about what she and all the others had just experienced, what they had just done, three days ago. She had lost two of her best friends and all of her loved ones had been wounded in many different ways. Even Andrew, her rock in this time of turmoil had suffered an immense wound. She watched the stars and wondered why Buffy had to lose Spike, why did Xander have to lose Anya, and thanked God that she hadn't lost Andrew. She remembered the past three years, the only real years of her life, and remembered the pain that every apocalypse brought onto her, and she realized that comparatively, this was a good year. In fact now, the battle was over for good, it was a great year. Now if only she could convince every one else in the group to see it that way. If only she could convince Andrew that he needs to let that anger and sadness go, so she could have him back, so they could start their lives. "Why did it have to happen this way?" She questioned the stars as if they would answer, and was shocked when they did.  
  
"Because, it had to be done." Angel's voice was distinctive and Dawn was only thrown for a moment by the voice appearing from nowhere.  
  
"I know it had to be done, but with all the loss, some of the pain can't be undone."  
  
"I know, and that happens a lot in our line of work. But now, since the way things went down, we won't have to do that work anymore, well, not as hands on anyway." Angel pondered his new situation silently. He had a hotel full of slayers, and more all over the world. What would this leave him to do?  
  
"Well, we're out, but you're not." Dawn stated softly as she tried to catch Angel's eyes as they raised from his semi-brooding state, "You're not finished yet."  
  
"No, I suppose I'm not. But you all are. That's the important thing, you guys can finally live your lives."  
  
"But it's not going to happen, is it? When everyone heals, in what, a week, we'll be out into the fight again. With all the pain that they feel, they're going to march right back out onto the battlefield and find more evil to fight. Xander and Giles are already talking about rebuilding a watcher's council with Wesley. Buffy and Faith are talking to the girls about sticking together until they could be 'placed in priority areas.' And my God, my boyfriend is traumatized because he didn't lose his life!"  
  
Angel's eyes lifted quickly and he smirked a little, "So that's why you're doing the brooding thing. I thought you were being a little to quiet. What happened to him?"  
  
"He was fighting with Anya, trying to hold back the Bringers. They were doing well, until one came after Andrew and he didn't see it, Anya jumped in front of him and took the knife to save his life. He can't get over it. I know it's bad, it's horrible, I probably would be messed up too. But I can't take it, he was my rock, and now I don't know what to do to be there for him." She was fighting the urge to cry, or scream, both seemed relevant at the moment.  
  
Angel quietly walked up to Dawn and gave her a hug, and softly whispered, "Just give him time. Don't push him too hard, everyone's gotta deal with their emotions, but he'll get over it in time, I promise." He squeezed her and let her go, and looked into her eyes, "But as for now, you seem to be ok, and you have a lot of people down there who aren't. So why don't you and I go and try to take their minds off of their loss."  
  
She walked up to his side and they walked towards the door of the roof, and Dawn laughed, "You know what?"  
  
"What?" Angel asked wondering how the girl could switch gears so fast.  
  
"I was just thinking, this has been a good year for me. Does that seem just a little odd?" She asked looking into Angel's eyes for an answer.  
  
"For someone who has faced a hell god, their own mother's and sister's death, and danced with and kissed demons, I say this year was cake for you." Angel and Dawn laughed as they walked into the stairway, going down to hopefully make the day easier for each of the people the loved the most.  
  
"She loved him you know?"  
  
"Loved who?" Angel asked .  
  
"Spike."  
  
"I know, and he still loves you."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"No, Andrew."  
  
"What are we gonna do Angel? You're after a woman who loves someone else, who is gone, by the way, and I'm in love with a man that can't get over someone that's gone as well."  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to make her some Cocoa and have talk about shoes."  
  
"Wait, Angel talking about shoes, I may need to leave Andrew alone for a few more minutes, this could be interesting. I always knew that, that hair gel and those pants were a signal, and now the shoes, my dear Angel, I think you're a little on the funny side." Dawn laughed as she pushed Angel and ran down several stairs to get away from the mockingly angry vampire.  
  
"Well, Spike ol' boy, looks like you gave someone else in this world your sense of humor," Angel said to himself as he watched Dawn exit the doorway and run to find Andrew. 


	6. i want to take you away for a while, ok

*****WARNING: This is a chapter written about fictional characters, I do not condone the actions they will take. Don't send me reviews about how you don't like this chapter due to it's content, it's useless to review it badly, it's a once in a lifetime writing experience for myself. IF you are not old enough to handle some older content, do not read on. Oh yeah, don't hate me if this sucks, I'm just continuing on with this story via request. So my muse is really a borrowed one.*****  
  
Dawn stood in front of door 210 of the Hyperion, shaking in anticipation. She knew exactly what Andrew needed to get his mind off his pain and sadness; her. She was, for the first time going to give herself unto someone, fully. She wanted it to be Andrew, and now she knew that he needed her, so she was just waiting to walk through the door. The simple act of making love, she thought to herself, won't be enough, but it'll be a good start.  
  
The knock came quietly, and Andrew didn't feel up to guests, so he didn't answer the soft rasps at the door. The second time around the knock came a slight bit louder and was accompanied by a sweet voice calling his name. He knew that he wanted her to be with him, now especially, but he too knew, that she may not want to be witness to his new way of life, staring into nowhere.  
  
Dawn grew frustrated with her attempts at knocking and started talking, "Andrew, sweetheart. I know you're upset and hurting, but you don't have to lock me out of your life because you are. Come on Andrew, let me in."  
  
Andrew listened to her soft words, and when he heard her finish softly with 'let me in' his heart melted. She really did love him. No other person could speak to him that way. So he rose from his brooding spot in the wooden stool facing the window to L.A. and walked slowly to the door. He turned the lock, and slightly opened the door. "Dawn, um, I'm not sure you really want to come in right no...."  
  
Before Andrew could finish, Dawn had thrown her arms around his neck, and planted an open mouth kiss on him. She felt him relax immediately, and allowed him to wrap his arms around her waste. She pushed her way into the room, and he turned her away from the door, kicking it shut with his foot. The kiss continued on for a second or two more before she pulled away, softly looking him in the eyes, waiting to hear him say something.  
  
"That was nice," he smiled shyly, "but what was that for?"  
  
"That was because I love you," she stated softly, as she ran her right hand through his blonde hair. "I want you to be able to feel something other than the pain."  
  
"I, uh, well, I did then. I liked it, it was nice. Kinda like being swept away from the world for a moment," Andrew quietly stated, as he looked into her green eyes and softly placed both hands on her cheeks. He quietly leaned in and started kissing her again. The kiss was soft and passionate, and seemed so full of life, coming from Andrew, who had seemed so dead.  
  
As they pulled away a second time, Dawn looked at him, looked through him, into him, and said, "I want to sweep you away from this world for a little while longer than a moment, is that ok?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Andrew asked sheepishly.  
  
"I want to show you how much I love you." As Dawn said this she slowly started to peel away her jacket. Then she moved to Andrew and pulled his shirt, even more slowly, over his head, all the while looking him in the eye. She smiled softly.  
  
"Um, I, um, I'm not sure we should do this. I mean, you're, you're confused. You just want to help me, I, uh.." Andrew stuttered as he stood slightly embarrassed by the situation of himself standing shirtless in front of this beautiful lady offering herself to him.  
  
"Andrew, shut up. I'm not just doing this for you. I'm doing this for us." She finished and she could see that her statement had worked. He softly placed his hands back onto her cheeks and again began to passionately kiss her. As the kiss grew, he placed his hands on her waste and hoisted her into the air. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waste and he continued to kiss her as he carried her to the bed.  
  
Dawn quietly laughed, she was impressed by the quick movement Andrew had just pulled. Andrew wasn't quite seeing the humor in the passionate moment and asked through sloppy kisses, "What's, so , funny?"  
  
"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Dawn asked softly as she continued to laugh. Andrew placed her back first onto the bed, and placed his weight on his knees and arms, and was on top of her.  
  
"What do you mea." Before Andrew could finish she had pulled him fully down on top of herself. Enveloping his face with kisses. He slowly, moved from her mouth down to her cheek, then to her neck, and placed soft kisses in soft places. Her moans let him know he was doing something right. He placed his hands on each side of her, leaned up and looked into her eyes, "Um, if we're going to do this, I'm going to need, uh, you know."  
  
Dawn laughed quietly and reached into her pocket and handed him a condom. His eyes were, for once, not filled with shock, but with relief. He took the plastic wrapper from her and layed it on the counter top next to the bed, and laughed, "Well, I don't need it yet."  
  
Dawn rolled Andrew over quickly, and straddled him. She looked down to see his eyes on fire, and she felt worthy. She knew that sex was not something that she needed or even had wanted to do before. But something in his eyes, the love and passion he had for her, made her feel precious. It also lit a brighter fire of desire within herself. She reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, pausing briefly to look at her bare breasts, before looking into Andrew's eyes for acceptance again. He wasn't looking at her breasts though, he was looking into her eyes. She felt even better. She slowly slid to the bottom of the bed, and stood at the end. Then she leaned forward and unbuttoned his blue jeans. His expected look of nerves, was no longer present, and she noticed a content look upon his face as she pulled the jeans away to reveal his simple black silk boxers. She then, moved to her blue jeans and pealed them off as seductively as she could. Then she removed her final piece of clothing. A simple black thong, was slid off, leaving nothing on herself. She then moved to Andrew's boxer's and slid them away as well, leaving no barriers between them.  
  
As she slowly slid back to her straddling position, Andrew reached over and opened the plastic condom holder, and placed the Trojan on. He then looked at Dawn and waited for her to make a move. She leaned her body down for a moment and kissed him again, and he placed his hands on her hips. She then straightened herself back up, reached down, and guided Andrew inside her. The first sensation was pain, followed by a little more. The farther she allowed Andrew to insert himself the more it hurt. Then she allowed him to enter fully, and then moved her hips back up and followed the same motion again. Andrew could see the look on Dawn's face and knew that it would hurt her and softly asked, "Are you ok sweetie, we can stop if you have too." She vehemently shook her head no, and continued to rock her hips up and down. She placed her hands on Andrew's hands and allowed him to start controlling some of the movement. A few minutes in, they both felt the pop, and she smiled knowing that he had taken her, not some nobody she shacked up with, but her love had taken her virginity. She continued, and after a few more moments, she felt the pleasure sensation overgrow the pain. As they continued on, the pain wore down.  
  
Andrew, noticing she was not as pained, rolled her over onto her back and took over. She rolled allowing him to, and closed her eyes as she moaned. He continued to thrust slowly, as she continued to rock. As they continued he ran his hands up and down her belly, softly tickling her. The sensation in their active areas was increased, as she tightened and he continued. He then started to kiss her navel, and moved up. Eventually, meeting her lips. Through the kiss she would moan, and gasp Andrew's name.  
  
The act would continue for another half hour, until Dawn rolled Andrew back over and straddled him again. She knew she was close and took over. She rocked, as he sat up, she continued rocking on a now sitting Andrew. He showered her neck and collar bone with kisses. Andrew then felt the sensation growing and knew he was not going to be able to last much longer. He tried to control himself, calm himself, but it was of no use. She was too, at that moment, the orgasm started slowly and she moaned and pushed Andrew back to a lying position. He too orgasmed at that same moment. She finished and looked down at Andrew who was smiling up at her. She felt complete. Oddly enough, Andrew felt brand new, and happy. As she slowly disentangled herself from him, a rush was shared between the two. A green mist appeared between them, and into each.  
  
Dawn curled beside Andrew with her head on his left arm, and her right arm laying across his stomach. She laughed softly, "Now you'll be a part of me forever."  
  
He quietly nodded, and added, "I love you, you know that right. I wouldn't have done any of this if I didn't absolutely love you."  
  
"I know," she quietly replied.  
  
"Do you feel ok?" Andrew asked softly.  
  
"I feel fantastic. I feel better than that, I feel loved."  
  
"Me too," Andrew softly replied, "I feel peaceful and a little happy." They quietly locked eyes and smiled. "But what was the green stuff?" 


End file.
